Support is requested for movable equipment critically needed in the University's Mouse Barrier Facility located in the new Stabile Research Building (SRB) of the University-affiliated H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute occupied in February 2005. This facility was established in response to an 803% increase in animal care and use service demands since 1996, due principally to an 1183% increase in the number of genetically engineered mice. Capacities of existing animal facilities of this centrally administered, AAALAC accredited program in Tampa Bay had been exceeded, and all lacked a secure microbiological barrier, placing studies at risk of being invalidated due to infectious exposures. The SRB Mouse Barrier Facility is ideally located near the greatest focus of federally funded research involving mice, and adjacent to the largest research laboratory expansion in Tampa Bay history. The facility established 6,231 nsf of additional mouse housing space, a dedicated laboratory for the Mouse Models Core, a dedicated necropsy for the Mouse Pathology Core, and a suite of laboratories for the In Vivo Mouse Imaging Core, all in a setting of stringent microbiological security. More than 17,640 microisolators are needed to house up to 70,560 mice. Support is requested to purchase 11% of the needed mouse microisolators, or 16 individually ventilated mouse microisolator racks, 8 associated air handlers, 140 additional cage setups and 5 transport racks. The net benefit of the movable equipment requested would accrue to nationally recognized life science research directed by scientists from eight affiliated institutions that use this regional resource.